fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Deen
Deen (ディーン Dīn) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake, ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 30 years old in Echoes. Profile Deen is a Sword Fighter who is known for his Brave Sword. Like Sonya, Deen works for Grieth as a member of the Grieth Pirates, despite hating him due to his evil deeds. If Sonya is defeated by Celica, Deen will retreat into Grieth's Citadel. After Grieth's death, he will join Celica's army, noting that he knew that Grieth would have gotten what he deserved eventually. After the war, he vanishes, rumored to have gone to a continent to the south in search of new conflicts. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats |-|Boss= |-|Ally= Growth Rates |40% |20% |15% |15% |10% |10% |0% |} Overall All things considered, Deen is a very threatening unit. He starts with high HP, Skill, and Speed and above average Strength. His offense is undoubtedly quite good at the time you obtain him as he only lacks Luck. His defensive stats, on the other hand, are bad, but that is normal for characters of his class. While his bases are quite good, he unfortunately has the third worst overall growths in the game (only Mycen and Nomah being worse), so he will generally be reliant on his Promotion to Dread Fighter for stat gains as he is unlikely to get many stat ups outside of HP. One of the biggest problems for Deen has absolutely nothing to do with him as a character and everything to do with the fact that you have to pick between him and Sonya. While Deen starts out with better bases than Sonya, he will lose big time in growths as Deen has one of the worst overall growths in the game while Sonya has one of the best. Sonya also winds up being the best of her class, while Deen will wind up the worst of his. Deen also suffers some redundancy issues in that you will already have 3 Mercenary units available to you in Celica's route, at least one of which is probably better than Deen by that point. However, this can be remedied by transferring some Mercenary units to Alm, who lacks them. Though Deen may have some shortcomings when measured up to Sonya, he is still a strong unit. Even though Deen suffers poor growths, he is in a very strong class with strong base stats. Dread Fighters are deadly, no matter which character promotes to it: having an army full of them is not really a negative. Deen also comes with a more valuable item in the Brave Sword (which, in Gaiden, acts more like a Killing Edge), whereas Sonya comes with a more generic Steel Shield. Deen turns out to be a pretty good unit. The only real downside he has is that picking him means you lose Sonya, and that is not an easy choice to make. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Recruitment During Chapter 3, Celica must battle Sonya instead. After Grieth's death, talk to him in Grieth's Citadel. Base Stats |-|Boss (Normal)= |-|Boss (Hard)= *Due to equipped Brave Sword |-|Ally= Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |40 |39 |38 |41 |40 |} Growth Rates |60% |45% |35% |40% |15% |40% |0% |} Supports *Jesse Passive Supports *None Overview Deen returns in the remake largely improved, with all of his growths except for luck and resistance being substantially improved. Not only is his offense solid, but his physical defenses have been improved after he levels due to his very high HP and defense, making him particularly more durable than Jesse and Kamui, two other characters that can promote into a Myrmidon, though his low luck can leave him vulnerable to inopportune critical attacks. Offensively, Deen is quite competent; although his base strength starts out quite low, he has a fairly solid strength growth rate that will give him reliable power fairly quickly. Although the Brave Sword can be obtained in other methods than recruiting Deen (one of which includes getting it as a drop by defeating, instead of recruiting him), a single copy of it alone is very useful, and Deen tends to have strong enough offenses to abuse it considerably. The recruitment of Deen is a choice between him and Sonya, and both of them are fairly solid options. Although there are three recruitable Mercenaries in Celica's route that can compete with Deen, he has considerable advantages over them, having better defenses than Kamui, better strength than Jesse, and better strength, skill, and speed than Saber, though his low Luck is still fairly problematic. In addition, both Mae and Boey have been improved in ''Echoes and generate more competition between them and Sonya, though she still has her advantages. Quotes ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Death ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Boss Fight Pre-Battle Quote Defeated Recruitment Conversation Level Up * "...Nnh?" (1 stat up) * "I'm stronger. I can feel it." * "The strongest blow is the one that lands." * "Fortune is a welcome ally." * "One might say I've achieved mastery." (Near stat capping) Class Change * "...Very Well. I'll do my part." Battle Quotes First Turn Selection * "I'll handle this." * "I won't say a world ruled by might is unappealing, per se... But a world where I bow to YOU is out of the question." (Final Map) Enemy Dodges Enemy Deals 1 or no Damage * "Learn to fight!" * "Don't flatter yourself!" Upon Being Healed * "Huh. Kind of you." * "I thank you." Used Healing Item Critical * "Enough!" * "It ends here!" * "Accept your fate!" * "Is that all you got?" Finishing Blow * "Too slow!" Defeated Enemy * "Was that all?" * "Child's play. * "Barely a warm-up." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "Inspiring." Nearby Ally Below Half Health Summary Screen * "Was that all? Pathetic." Death/Retreat Ending Gaiden "After the war, he unexpectedly disappeared along with the Brave Sword. '' Rumors say that he crossed over to a continent to the south in search of new conflicts."'' Echoes: Shadows of Valentia "Shortly after the war, Deen vanished without a trace, along with the Brave Sword. No record exists of his whereabouts thereafter." Trivia *In the original Gaiden Blake, a Shadow Sword-using boss, has the same portrait except reversed. This has the effect of giving Blake a scar on his left eye in comparison to Deen's portrait which has a damaged right eye. In Echoes, Deen is given a new design with the damaged eye while Blake is derived from the original design but with both eyes intact; he still has a scar on his face (several of them in fact with some forming an "X" shape). Gallery File:Deen.png|Artwork of Deen from Fire Emblem The Complete. B09-038HN.png|Deen as a Myrmidon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:DeenManga.jpg|Deen appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:DeenFE2.gif|Deen's portrait in Gaiden. File:Deen Echoes.png|Deen's status screen portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Deen Echoes Portrait.png|Deen's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Deen Village.png|Deen's village portrait. File:FE15 Myrmidon (Deen).jpg|Deen's battle model as a Myrmidon in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FEFSoV Dread Fighter Deen.jpg|Deen's battle model as a Dread Fighter in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters